A kiss changes everything
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: Katniss doesnt know what to feel when gale kisses her... Who will she end up with... Might be one shot pending on views and reviews R&R please!


**Hi this came to me as a thought. Don't be cruel though it's 8:30am! My first hunger games Ffic might turn this into a multi chap**

* * *

_Katniss' p.o.v_

No no this has all gone wrong. I can't love gale... I have to love Peeta. Kind,sweet,caring Peeta. Not fiery, dangerous, Hard to get Gale. Urghh why has it all gone so wrong? I love Peeta but I love gale. A kiss can change EVERYTHING! Stupid gale messing with my hormones! Stupid, irresponsible, amazing gale. I shall have to confront him about it. Oh look think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Gale I need to speak to you"

"Sure Katnip what do you wanna talk about?"

"About the kiss"

"Yeah sorry about that shouldnt have done it" He is so damn sexy when he's apologising. KATNISS get a grip!

"Damn right you shouldn't now presedent snow is going to kill your family, my family and Peeta's family"

"Sorry Katniss I didn't realise..."

"Well you did it... You sort it out cousin" (we call each other cousin after what people said when I was in the first hunger games)

"Cousin... Way to make a boy feel rejected Katnip"

"Our families are in danger and all you care about is being rejected?" I'm really staring to get mad now. I get it was a joke but it was a very tasteless one!

"Ever heard of a joke?"

"Gale I came to sort out my feelings… now I know your a heartless jerk!" I run away crying now knowing that we shall never be together.

_Gales P.o.v_

What the hell have I done? I have pushed away my feelings until now when I kiss her then run away then when she asks about it I become a heartless, self centred jerk! I sell some of our meat at the butchers and then go to the new bakery (not owned by the mellarks may I add) then go home.

"Gale what's up? Did you and katniss have a arguement?" I hear my mother ask me

"How'd you know?"

"She walked past with the exact same depressed face on her"

"Mum I kissed her"

"Why are you depressed then?"

"Because I was a jerk about it after!"

"I doubt she thought that"

"she said and I quote 'I came to sort out my feelings... Now I know your a heartless jerk'"

"Go and apologise then!"

"Thanks mum!"

So I step out the door planning my apology '_'I'm so sorry katniss I understand that I was a heartless jerk I don't expect you to forgive but I just want you to know that I am sorry" _That will do! I turn the corner and see... No please...

_Peeta's P.o.v_

Why oh why did he have to come? I think he's a toad! Me and katniss were sat on my bench outside my house/Mansion and suddenly from around the corner pops gale!

"I came to apologise but obviously I'm busy so..." his ridiculously low voice speaks

"No we are not" Katniss says. I feel my face drop. How could she do that? Snog a guy one moment then claim that you hav done nothing the next! I bet if it was anyone else she would have left it but NOOO... With poor pants gale it's all 'Ohmigod your sooo sexy' or 'When you walk in the room I'm gonna jump away from Peeta as if he is ill and snotty!"

"In that case darling stay the bloody hell away from me and my house!"

Her lower lip starts to tremble

"Now look what you've done" gale says in his stupid voice

"ME?! Who upset her in the first place?"

"Ok that was me but at least I'm not a rebound"

I turn to katniss she looks so guilty. I can't believe it... Why would she do that to me? The amount of times I have saved her life and still she uses me! She used me in the hunger games and she uses me out the hunger games! I think she's sick and/or twisted

"JUST STAY THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME" I scream

A tear rolls slowly down her face. "Peeta im sorry I love you"

Gales face turns beetroot red. "I guess Ishould go then"

"NO!" I hear katniss scream

"Well you're going to have to pick one of us" I tell her

"I pick... I pick... I pick nobody"

And with that she ran away

* * *

**Okay I know this is short BUT I** **may turn this into a multichap pending on the views. Please please please please please please please review! Love xxx**


End file.
